Stay Awhile
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: He was trailing kisses all along her exposed skin, everywhere he could crane his neck to reach, desperate to reclaim her as his own prize. Zatanna was all his, and not even a mission could stop him from getting this.


**A/N: I love shipping this stuff. It kills me, but I miss Chalant. Here's my contribution to these guys. Because listening to Nightwing call her "Zee" made me fall in love with the duo all over again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.  
Warning: Suggestive, sexual content. Definitely PG-16.**

* * *

_Stay Awhile_

"You don't have to leave yet, do you?" asked the sorceress, managing to brush her hand against his while he passed, even turning to give him that desperate sort of look; she knew how it would send shivers up his spine and bring a big grin to his perfectly chiseled face.

Now having him in that tight suit and no cape, she could even _see _the effect she had on him. Her pale blue gaze caught the faintest quiver of his well-muscled body as he checked over his shoulder to see if she was being sincere.

He knew that beautiful smile and knew what she was up to, or what she wanted, really. After all, Zatanna wasn't too hard to read. At least he had a mask.

Watching M'gann and Conner depart in their usually silent fashion, he pulled his dark-haired beauty away from Rocket and the rest of the League while Strange continued to talk about his experiences on Rann in an attempt to explain all he learned. Sure, as team leader, he should've been there and paying attention, but on the same note, how often could he get alone time with Zee?

It was a good thing his room was close because she was all over him the second the door was open and he'd coaxed her inside. It hissed shut, but neither heard it through the roaring of blood and desperate kisses.

Dick was never one to waste time; despite his love of playing with her, he knew these were precious moments and that this would have to go _fast._ He pulled her out of that restrictive jacket and plucked off her gloves so her hands would be free to roam...

She made sure to keep their lips connected at all times, and let him assume dominance, knowing it made him practically purr with delight. It wasn't always this way. Once upon a time, she was the one all over him, but now, he was bigger and more commanding. Who was she to say no to Nightwing?

"Zee," he pleaded for a heartbeat, before moving his mouth down along her neck, teeth gently gnawing at the soft flesh, "come on-" His voice was raspy, and it turned her on even more. "-help me out. You wear too many-" A nip at her prominent collarbone made her squeal. "-layers for this."

"Says the boy in the full-body spandex."

He nipped at that same spot, and she gave a soft cry before redirecting his face to her own to keep him away from her weaknesses. She drew a long kiss from his lips and, upon asking, allowed his tongue in, letting them twine together for that same perfect dance while his hands worked away at buttons. For a long while, she fought back, making him fight for his right of control, but he won out quickly enough, sucking at her lower lip so she'd elicit a moan before going in for the kill, pinning her down on the bed without hesitation.

"Dick, we don't have time," she reminded darkly, eyes closed as he worked back down her neck again. "You need to get back-"

"Just real quick, Zee," he begged, pulling off the second piece of her uniform and hoping there would only be this last one that kept him away from her perfectly pale flesh. "I haven't seen you in days." His fingers fumbled with more buttons; they'd have more time if she didn't wear so much all the time...

The raven-haired woman didn't argue because she wanted this just as much. On the same note, she was having a hard time finding her voice with his tongue running up her neck, hot and wet.

The last button done, he peeled away her final layer while she gave a wanting moan, desperate for him to be out of his own uniform. Of course, spandex took so much less work. She reached around his neck, lacing her arms there while her fingers searched for that damn zipper. Zatanna could never seem to find it fast enough...

He was trailing kisses all along her exposed skin, everywhere he could crane his neck to reach, desperate to reclaim her as his own prize. Zatanna was all his, and not even a mission could stop him from getting this.

The sorceress had finally gotten hold of the zipper and pulled it down all the way, the sides of the spandex peeling off of his hot, sweating skin. "Better?" she asked, voice low and throaty, sexual in every aspect. "I can strip you faster than you can strip me, Grayson." Her voice was practically a purr.

He pulled one arm out, the suit peeling away to reveal his perfectly toned abs and his deliciously pale flesh; Zatanna began to reach down to start pulling away the rest-

Footsteps echoed on the linoleum tile outside of the door, just barely audible over racing hearts, panting breaths, and wanting whimpers.

Ever vigilant, he was the first to react, quickly looking to the door and then to the lovely, exposed body beneath him. No way could they get caught so carelessly, especially not in the Watchtower.

One swift motion later, Zatanna was on the floor, hidden in the shadows, a hot mess. Dick had, abruptly, shoved her into the darkness, unwilling to share such a view of his prize with-

Batman stood in the hallway after the door had hissed open. "Nightwing, you're needed at Mount Justice," came his low, monotone voice.

The acrobat lay on his bed, half-stripped, and smiled to his mentor. "Alright, Bruce, I'll be there in a minute" he said curtly, hoping his father would just buzz off so he could have a few more seconds with Zatanna. It was already painfully obvious that they'd run out of time, but he still had to apologize to her and maybe help her get dressed...

"Now."

She would never forgive him. Dick hauled himself off the bed and towards the door, sticking his arms back in the suit before reaching for the zipper to seal himself in again. He knew Zatanna would completely kill him for this...

Once she knew Batman wasn't watching, she peered up over the edge of the bed while trying to redress herself. The magician's daughter even saw her lover turn around and try mouthing 'I'm so sorry' just before the door slid shut behind the two vigilantes once again. The girl would just have to find him another day so they could finish this little affair...

In the hall, Bruce asked, "Should I ask?"

Grayson reached a hand up and ran it through his thick, scraggly black hair. "I was going to try on my Robin uniform." He gave a grin and watched in surprise as his father returned it in a less joyous manner. "Just for old time's same."

Because he really didn't want to get the verbal lashing Oliver and Dinah had last time they'd done it in the Watchtower.

* * *

**A/N: Really hot scenes are always fun... ****Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
